The Scrolls Of All Things
by lyrical-liaisons
Summary: Alanna the Lioness has achieved her dream of becoming a night of the realm of Tortall. But now she dreams of other things. Followed by her regal mount, her magical cat and her faithful man at arms she decides to go looking for an adventure to find out who


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Tamora Pierce!!!!!!!!!!

**The Scrolls of All Things **

**Chapter One:**

The palomino mare cautiously picked her way through the fallen bodies lying on the road. Her red haired rider looked through her bright purple eyes at each of the fallen for any sign of life. They were followed by an older man riding his bay gelding. The village was eerily quiet as if inhabited only by ghosts.

Observing the scene in front of him Coram looked at the lady knight that he helped to raise from birth. "Whatever fight was here its long over Alanna." She was the only living lady knight in all the realm of Tortall and he was proud of her.

There was a moan that came from across the road in the trees. Alanna of Trebond dismounted and swiftly closed the distance between her and where the sound had come from. "Stay here Moonlight," She softly told her faithful mare while unbuckling one of her saddle bags. She passed Moonlights reins over to Coram. "Well at least someone is alive and I'm going to find them Coram." Slinging the bag over her shoulder she quickly headed towards the trees.

"Be carfull, the enemy may still be near," warned Coram.

Alanna's black cat, Faithful leapt out of his cup in front of the mare's saddle and followed his mistress into the forest. There was another cry of pain not very far away. Alanna carefully picked through the trees keeping her senses alert for any sign of an enemy still close by.

"If you've come to kill me your too late lad, the Dark God's already a comin' for me." The man was sitting leaning against a tree and spoke with the uneducated accent of a commoner. He was holding his hand over a gash on his abdomen that was slowly allowing too much blood to escape his frail body.

Alanna knelt down beside the man. "I'm a knight of Tortall and mean you no harm. I also have the gift and may be able to help you." She reached inside herself for her magic and placed her right hand on the man to examine his wounds.

He pushed her hands away, "Nay, I know it's my time. Your too late Sir Knight… But could ya do me one thing" Struggling for breath he leaned his head back against the tree.

"Of course." Alanna replied while digging through her saddle bag for the flask of brandy she kept there. Finding it she pulled it out and offered it to the wounded man.

He murmured his thanks taking a swig and handing it back to her. "Could you check and see if my wife's ok. We was separated in the fight and… and she's with child. We were ambushed by raiders." He was finding it very hard to breath. 'er names Anna and she's a midwife here." He slipped a bloody ring off his finger and handed it to Alanna. "Give it to her."

Alanna placed the flask back in her saddle bag and took the ring from the man wiping some of the blood off. "I'll do my best to find her, I promise." Looking back at the dying man she suddenly felt hate role over her. Hate for the people who would kill unarmed men, women and children for no reason other than to steal. This was the reason why she had become a knight. To protect those who needed help. She mentally bashed herself for not being there earlier to help them fight and vowed that she would find the raiders who did this and make them pay for every life they took. Hearing just the sounds of the forest she glanced back at the man and realized that his chest had stopped moving. Faithfull had sat down in front of Alanna offering her comfort. Alanna picked up her saddle bag and the cat and made her way back to Coram and the horses.

"Raiders" Alanna informed Coram as she walked up beside him, taking Moonlights reins back.

"I figured as much. Let's head to the Inn and see if we can help." Coram walked towards the building with the sign _Sandwood Inn_ hanging by one hook. The villiage of Sandwood was small and the name came from it being right on the edge of where the forest and farm lands became the desert of the south. People were beginning to cautiously come out of hiding after realizing that these newest strangers were friendly. By the time Alanna and Coram reached the Inn people were running about searching for loved ones, looking after the wounded and moving the dead.

A hostler quickly took the horses into the stables. "You picked a fine time to be traveling in these parts." He muttered to the two travelers.

They both walked into the Inn and were met by a very frazzled looking inn keeper.

"Your going to have to give me a minuet." He snapped, not looking to happy with having to deal with customers at the moment.

"Actually were here to help. I am Sir Alanna of Trebond and this is the man- at- arms Coram Smythesson. I have the gift, just point me to where I am needed."

"Well that's a pleasant surprise, Anna could use your help. She's over there." The innkeeper pointed Alanna to a woman across the room leaning over a boy who was holding a bleeding arm. Alanna quickly crossed the room and explained that she had the gift and had some training in healing.

"Thank the gods! There are just so many of them." Anna sighed and moved on to the next wounded man lying on the floor.

Alanna turned to look at the boy and reached for her magic. Examining the boys arm she realized it was broken and set to work. She praised the hours she had spent in the healer's tent when Tortall was at war with Tusaine. Duke Braird had taught her a lot about using her gift to heal and she was thankful for it. The next few hours went by as Alanna moved from one wounded person to the next while Coram set splints and bandaged bleeding wounds.


End file.
